


Long Time No See

by Outlawqueen86869



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawqueen86869/pseuds/Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Robin Locksley and Regina Mills dated for two years in college, junior and senior year. After seven years, fate brings them back together again. Robin, one of the best police officers on the job, thought he would never see her again. Regina, a struggling author, never wanted to see his face again. Now that their lives have intertwined once again, can a certain flame be revived?





	Long Time No See

Long Time No See

~2011~

It was getting bad. Seriously bad. The annoying idiot just wouldn’t leave her alone. He would always walk up to her, attempt to talk to her, and then he would just tease her. It was not fun. One thing was for sure, Regina Mills hated Robin Locksley. 

Sadly, they both attended the same college, Harvard University, and Regina seriously thought she would have to kill this guy. He always smirked and when he annoyed her, he always pouted, saying she could get a little more upset. Like, what the hell? Regina complained to her roommates, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, about Robin all the time. They would always smile and tease her, saying they would make the perfect couple. Yeah, right. 

One day, after a whole two months of pestering, Robin came and actually sat down next to Regina in the library at their school. Regina groaned quietly and rolled her eyes, him still having that cute (wait, did she just think cute?!) smirk painted across his damn face. 

“And how are you today, Milady?” Robin asked cheerfully. Usually, Regina would blow off his questions, but right now, she needed someone to talk too. Plus, she would never admit it, but now, she was looking forward to his daily visits. And maybe, just maybe she was starting to think that she and Robin would make a great couple……

“Not good.” Regina sighed and closed the book she was trying to read. She looked up to find Robin frowning, and her eyebrows furrowed. She had never seen Robin without a smile or smirk on his face, so what was the problem now?

“What’s wrong, Lovely?” Robin asked, scooting his chair closer to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes. He called her Lovely. Again. She told him she didn’t like that, but why would he stop now? She was growing on it, though. 

“Call me Lovely again and see what happens.” Regina threatened, but there was a small smile on her face. 

“I think you secretly like it.” Robin challenged. Regina smirked. It wouldn’t hurt to play his game for once. 

“Maybe I do,” Regina dared and she saw Robin’s smile grow. Regina tucked a piece of stubborn hair back behind her ear, right where it should be. 

“Well, what’s bothering you, Lovely?” Robin raised his eyebrows and Regina smiled. She took a deep breath and handed him the text book she was previously trying to read. 

“By any chance do you speak French?” Regina had a huge exam tomorrow on the language, and she was stressing herself. She’s been stressing ever since she knew about the test, which was three days ago. The test would be in one and a half days, and she didn’t think she would actually make it. 

“En fait, je le fais, Lovely.” Robin responded cooly and Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you do. You’re Mr. Perfect.” Regina responded, a bit annoyed that Robin knew how to speak the language she needed desperate help with. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m just a genius.” Robin and Regina laughed and Regina punched his arm lightly. 

“I’m serious! I have an exam on this crap in less than forty eight hours and I’m freaking out!” Regina saw that Robin felt bad for her. But what could he do? It wasn’t like they were best friends.

“Well, would you like some help? Studying always goes better with a study buddy.” Robin suggested. Regina was about to protest, but then she thought, What harm would it cause?

“Yes. But only if you want to,” Regina answered honestly. Robin smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to, Regina. I would love to help you with French. I just want to spend some time with you.” Robin admitted. Regina scoffed. 

“Why would you want to spend time with me? Couldn’t you find another girl to bother for a day?” Regina asked, reluctantly. She hoped Robin didn’t go away. She liked it when he called her Lovely. She liked it when he would stop by everyday to try to talk to her. Eventually, he won and broke down some of the walls she forced up. 

But Robin just laughed and stood from the old library chair, holding out his hand for Regina to get up, “How could I possibly find another girl as beautiful, talented, and smart as you?” 

Regina blushed hard, looked down, and tried to recompose herself. When she looked back up, he could tell she was affected by his words. She gladly accepted his hand and rose from her seat. She gathered all of her belongings and they both walked out of the library together.  
_____________________________________________________________________

~Present~

Regina Mills was running late. Of course she was. She was never one to be untiming, but now, on a Monday morning, she was late. Thirty two minutes, to be exact. Regina groaned at the red light she was currently stopped at. This wasn’t going to make it any faster. 

Regina always stood by a schedule. As an author, she doesn’t need to go to an office or meet with employers, but she did need to stay on task. Regina released about six books each year, and she was currently on her second writing. This book though was slow, even for her. She had no idea where she wanted this book to go, and she was just hoping inspiration would hit her in the head sooner rather than later. 

When the light turned green again, Regina made the left hand turn to her favorite coffee shop in town. She always worked here. It was like her second home, not to mention her best friend worked there. Regina always took the open booth in the back, trying to draw the least amount of attention to herself as possible. 

Regina parked her car in her the parking lot, and got out of her black mercedes, with her laptop clutched in her hand by her side. She opened the door to the coffee shop, and could immediately smell the scent she’s come used to over the many years. She saw her best friend behind the counter and walked up to her. There was no line yet, only Eight thirty four in the morning. That was a good sign. 

“Hey, Emma.” Regina greeted her friend. Emma Swan turned in the direction of the familiar voice, and smiled as she went over to talk to her friend. 

“Hey. You’re late today.” Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.  
“Thank for pointing out the obvious, Emma.” Regina remarked and Emma smiled. Regina Mills and Emma Swan have been best friends since high school. They’ve always been inseparable, but that changed a little when….. No, she couldn’t think back to that. 

“No problem. So do you want your normal?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded her head. 

While Regina was waiting for her coffee, she was the first one in line, Regina heard footsteps behind her. She decided not to turn around, not really caring who it was behind her. All she wanted was her coffee, and to sit down with her laptop and work on her new book for the day. After Regina was done working around five, Emma would also get done her shift, and they would meet up for dinner. 

Emma was making Regina’s coffee when she saw a man walk up behind her friend. He was a police officer, no doubt about that. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with black pants, with his hair combed back into place. He looked very handsome, too. At first Emma smiled at the customer, until he took his dark shades off, and she saw he crystal blue eyes that were staring at her. Emma gasped silently, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open slightly. Luckily, Regina didn’t see the reaction, for she was looking down at her phone. 

Emma had to do something, and fast. She would not let Regina see the man behind her. She didn’t want them to cause a scene, especially if it was one that would break Regina into a million pieces like before. Emma placed Regina’s coffee on the counter for a moment, trying to figure out what she would do. Regina saw her coffee waiting on the counter and reached for it. 

“Thanks, Emma. How much do I owe you?” Regina asked as she started going through her purse to find her wallet, but Emma stopped her. 

“No charge. This one is on me. I can tell you definitely need some caffeine this morning.” Emma smiled sweetly, and Regina thanked her. 

Behind Regina, the man froze. Could this really be happening? Could this really be her? After all these years, he’s finally found her? He saw Emma’s reaction when they saw each other for the first time in years, and it was not a good one. If Emma’s was like that, how would the woman in front of his be?

Just then, Regina turned around and bumped into the man behind her. She spilled her coffee all over his uniform, and she cursed herself. Great, she probably pissed off a cop. This was going to go over well. Emma flinched as she watched, and hoped her best friend would just apologize and walk on. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” But Regina stopped dead in her tracks. When she looked up again, she finally caught a glimpse of exactly who she bumped into. There he was. The handsome cop she just spilled her expresso all over. It was him. Regina’s eyes widened and she tried not to let fear take over her entire body. 

“Regina?” Robin asked, his heart soaring. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore her hair down, curling just past her shoulders. She wore a purple blouse with a pair of dark jeans. Her feet were covered in brown, thigh high boots. She was wearing a necklace, his necklace, with a pair of diamond studs in her ears. 

Regina froze. She had thought all along that she would never have to see this man again. After seven years, she thought she could be done with all the pain. But now, with he ex standing in front of her, all the old memories came flooding back to the surface. Regina tried to take a deep breath as she looked at Robin. He still looked the same. It was almost like a joke. She knew she would never be his again, so what’s the point in trying?

“Robin,” Regina muttered. She lowered her head. What the hell was he doing here? For many years, she’s never ran into him. Why now? Why was he here? Why was he talking to her? All of these questions circled through Regina’s head cautiously. Seeing Robin again was setting up all kinds of red flags. This was a very bad situation. 

Regina realized that they were both just staring at each other. She wanted to apologize for his shirt, she really did, but honestly, she just couldn’t bring himself to do it. All she wanted to do right now was go grab another cup of hot, steaming coffee and dump it all over him. She wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt her. 

“I, uh, I gotta go.” Regina muttered, leaving her cup of spilled coffee on the floor, and walking quickly away from her ex. Regina walked out of the building and was now making her way to the sidewalk. Robin had saw the hurt in her eyes, and wished he could take that all away. But he couldn’t. Not anymore.

Robin turned around and walked after her. “Regina.” Robin called out her name, but Regina just kept walking away from him. She couldn’t do it. She wasn't strong enough. She thought she would never have to see Robin again. Well, scratch that. 

“Regina.” Robin repeated, this time catching up to her, grabbing her arm to stop her. Regina turned around abruptly and pulled her arm away violently. 

“Get the hell off of me.” Regina exclaimed through gritted teeth. She has pictured of this moment forever. Robin and her meeting after all this time. Robin would declare his love for her, telling her he never wanted to break her heart. She wanted him to beg for a second chance. But so far, he was doing none of these things. 

“I’m sorry.” Robin replied. Regina didn’t know if he was just apologizing for grabbing her arm, or for everything. All the hell he had put her through. But, Regina knew he would never apologize for that. He was too proud of breaking her. After all, she was just the bitch he always used to annoy. When they were together, she was nothing more to him. Just a damn distraction. 

She knew from the very beginning that she should have listened to Emma. Back in college, she told Regina not to trust Robin. He was only going to break her heart and he didn’t really love her. Regina couldn’t see past her stubbornness though, so she ignored Emma’s lectures. She had been with Robin for a little over two years, and then he broke up with her. She really should have listened to her best friend. 

“Whatever,” Regina replied, annoyed. Couldn’t he go bother anyone else?

“You look good.” Robin tried, but Regina stared daggers into his skull. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn’t have said them. Regina was mad. She was seeing red. No, Robin couldn’t just come crashing in and say that. He wasn’t allowed to. No one was. 

“Don’t.” Regina stated sharply. Robin looked down, shamefully. He should’ve known Regina would be upset to see him again after all this time. 

“Love,” Robin began, and then froze. So did Regina. Did he just call her ‘Love’?

“Call me that again and you won’t have the ability to mutter another word.” Regina threatened, Robin, but he knew she couldn’t hurt him. She never would, because she never did when he broke up with her. He had said the most hurtful things to her during their biggest fight, and she didn’t even argue back. 

“I’m sorry. It was a force of habit.” This just gained another sharp glare from his ex. Regina really wished he would stop running salt into the wound. Telling her she looked nice, calling her Love, it was just making her miss him even more. 

“I really don’t have time for this, Locksley.” Regina snapped. Robin felt his body tense. This was how Regina has acted when they first met. She had her walls built up again, and he knew it was his fault. He wanted to talk to her so badly, to explain what had happened that horrible night, but he knew Regina wouldn’t allow him to even speak about it. 

“Please, just-” But Robin was cut off by another voice. A voice that made him cringe in this exact moment. Regina’s eyes left his and watched a beautiful woman walking over to them. She wore a light pink dress with a jean jacket on top. She also wore black flats, and Regina thought she looked like a supermodel. How did Robin know her?

“Robin! There you are!” The woman exclaimed, walking over to Robin and Regina. Regina could feel him growing uncomfortable, and Regina hoped she wasn’t anyone important in his life. That would just make this conversation even more awkward. 

“Marian, I thought you were waiting in the car.” Robin announced and Regina’s heart broke. Of course. Why would Regina think Robin was still single? Robin obviously broke up with her for a reason. Why would he still be waiting around when Regina wasn’t good enough for him from the beginning. It was then Regina noticed how the sun caught a glimmer of a ring that was on the woman’s left hand. Regina wanted to cry. 

“I know, but you were taking long, so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I don’t know what I would do if you ever got hurt.” Regina’s heart broke. Those were almost the same exact words she had told Robin all those years ago when he told her he was interested in being a police officer. Regina had begged Robin to rethink, but obviously, when he left her, he chose his dream job over her. 

Marian then saw the coffee stained all over his shirt. Marian pointed to his shirt, putting her finger on his body. Regina tried not to scream at her to get off him. 

“What happened to your shirt?” Marian asked. Regina thought she would step in now. 

“Oh, I’m afraid that was my fault. I accidently bumped into him.” Regina said and Marian smiled at Regina. 

“That’s okay. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” Marian asked and Regina sighed quietly. 

“I’m Regina…… I love your ring.” Regina announced, which wasn’t a lie. The only thing was she wished it was on her instead of this supermodel. 

“Thank you! After seven years, this guy finally decided to pop the question.” Regina stopped breathing. Has she just heard this woman right? Seven years?! Seven years ago, Robin had just broke up with her! Seven years……. He must’ve moved on from me as soon as he could’ve, Regina thought. She tried really hard not to cry.

“Seven years?” Regina was glad her voice didn’t break. She didn’t want to appear emotionally wrecked by this confession. Robin saw Regina silently breaking down inside him, and he wished that could’ve been a lie. 

“I know, Robin waited for a very long time.” Marian exclaimed and she laughed. Regina tried to smile. 

“He must really love you.” Regina replied, trying not to let the sadness seep into her. Marian smiled and held Robin’s hand. Robin knew this must be tearing Regina to shreds, but he couldn’t do anything with his fiance right there. 

“Well, I wish you guys good luck. I hope you’re both very happy.” Regina turned around, trying not to let the unshed tears fall. Regina walked away before Robin or Marian could even respond. Marian smiled and looked at her fiance. 

“She seemed nice. Do you know her?” Marian asked. Robin smiled sadly, watching Regina walking away from him. 

“I used to.”  
_____________________________________________________________________

~2011~

“Robin, I’m nervous.” Regina told Robin as they both walked up to campus. He and Regina had studied French for what seemed like forever, and he knew she was ready for this. If she didn’t ace this test, he didn’t know who would. 

“Take a deep breath, Lovely. You are gonna do great. And if you don’t that is some hard ass exam.” Robin joked and they both laughed. Robin promised Regina that he would wait for her outside the classroom so she could tell him how she felt she did. When they reached the room, Regina took a deep breath. She looked at Robin, but she was still nervous. 

“I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get out.” Robin told her and she nodded. Forty five minutes later, when Regina got out, she had a huge smile on her face. Robin got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Regina. 

“Well?” 

“A piece of cake.” Regina replied and Robin smiled. 

“See. I told you you would be fine.” Robin teased and Regina rolled her eyes. 

“I think I can finally breathe.” Regina put both hands on her stomach, and exhaled deeply. All of her anxiety had finally rolled of her back, and she felt so much better. Not to mention she was sure she had aced that damn test. 

“I’m proud of you.” Robin explained. Regina looked up, confused. Had he really just said that? No one has ever been proud of her before. Her mother, as much as Regina tried, did not approve of her or anything she did. Cora always said that she could do better, but she has never received the compliment that someone was proud of her. 

Sure, her father showed it, but he never actually stated it in words. He was probably just scared that Cora might make a snarky comment. Regina looked at Robin and knew he was telling the truth. But how could he be proud of someone he just met? 

“You are?” Regina asked, and Robin smiled warmly. He stepped closer to her, and she froze. Why did he do that? Why was he smiling at her like that? Why was the room suddenly hot as hell?

“Of course. You worked so hard, and you accomplished your goal. I am proud of you.” Regina couldn’t help it, but tears slowly formed in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it. Apparently, those are the words she’s been dying to hear her whole life. Robin saw she was about to cry, and reached for her arm. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something?” Robin asked concerningly, and Regina shook her head. She looked down and let a single tear fall down her cheek. She looked back up at him and showed a small smile. 

“No one has ever been proud of me before.” Regina sadly admitted. Robin’s features weakened and he looked saddened by this news. He took a step closer to Regina and put a piece of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Well, Lovely, I am honored to be the first.” Robin and Regina smiled. Little did they know, Emma and Mary Margarette were on the other side of the room, watching them together.

Emma and Mary Margarette knew the moment Regina started telling them about this Robin person, she was crushing bad. Now, this only proved it. Emma’s eyes widened, and Mary Margarette smiled. 

Mary Margarette couldn’t be any happier, seeing those two together like that, but Emma frowned. She knew who Robin was. More importantly, she knew the type of guy he was. Sure, he might have a thing for Regina, and they might be together for a period of time, but it would never last. Robin was the type of person who wasn’t into commitment. He would leave when things get serious, and he didn’t want that for her best friend. She would have to do something…….  
_____________________________________________________________________

~Present~

All Regina could think about as she was leaving Robin and his fiance was how long they’ve been together. Seven years. Seven god damned years. Seven years ago, she was the one glowing with a huge smile Robin had caused. But now? That supermodel got the pleasure. It just wasn’t fair. How could Robin move on from her just like that? 

Regina had tried to move on, she really had. But every time some guy would ask her out, all she could think was that he wasn’t Robin. They didn’t have the British accent or the crystal blue eyes she used to love to gaze into, they just weren’t Robin. So, Regina has been single ever since Robin dumped her. And seeing him with his new love, it was heartbreaking. 

Regina walked back into the coffee shop, wiping away the tears that had finally reached the surface, and immediately went to Emma. The blonde knew what was coming. She knew from the very beginning what type of guy Robin was. And she was right. Now, Regina had to go through even more heartbreak that she had tried to prevent from the very beginning. 

Emma saw Regina’s tears and knew this was bad. Regina was not one to cry, and it was rare when she did. 

“Emma, he’s getting married.” Regina explained as she sat at the counter, across from Emma. Emma looked around, hoping to find the jackass himself and punch him in his smug face. But sadly, he was nowhere to be found. 

“I’m so sorry.” Emma tried, but all the emotions were falling out of Regina. Everything she kept inside was coming out. Even during the break up she hadn’t muttered a single word to Emma or Mary Margarette about how she was feeling. She would just say it was for the best. But now, Regina couldn’t contain it any longer. 

“Do you want to know how long they’ve been together Emma?” Emma cringed, already guessing the answer. How could Robin possibly be like this? How could he just leave Regina and move on like that?

“Seven years. Seven years he’s been together with that bitch.” Regina cried, “Seven years ago, he was still with me. So what is that supposed to say?” Regina was hopeless. Robin didn’t know it, but when they were together, that was the best two years of her life. She actually pictured being with Robin in the future. They would get married, have children, and buy a home, where everyone would be and feel loved. 

But all Regina could think about now was that Robin had probably cheated on her. She knew the last month of their relationship that he was distant, but she never thought he could do something like that. Never. 

“Regina, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.” Emma came across the counter and went to her best friend. Emma gave her a hug and when she pulled away, both women went to her booth. Emma had told Killian, her co worker and boyfriend, that she would be back in a few minutes. Killian completely understood, seeing Regina in the state she was in. 

Back when they were in college, it was always them. Regina, Robin, Emma, and Killian. Of course, Emma and Killian hadn’t started dating because they were too stubborn to admit their feelings, but nonetheless, it was always them four. After Killian seeing Regina and Robin’s encounter, he knew Emma would have to take a break to help their friend. 

Regina and Emma sat down in the booth by the corner, and immediately, Regina started speaking to blonde across from her. 

“You were right.” 

“What?” Emma asked, not knowing where Regina’s point was at. 

“You were right. You told me in the very beginning that Robin would only break my heart, and I didn’t listen to you.” Regina gulped and Emma reached across the table for Regina’s hand. 

“Regina, if you told me that I couldn’t be with Killian because he was trouble, do you really think I’d listen to you?” Emma asked and took Regina’s silence as her answer. 

“See? No one would have listened. This is not your fault.” Emma soothed, but Regina let another tear fall. She shook her head and finally looked Emma in the eyes. 

“Emma, I actually thought Robin was the one. Of course it’s my fault. He tricked me. He told me that he loved me and he would always be there, and I believed him.” Regina admitted and she hated the pitiful look she was receiving from the blonde. 

“Robin is just some jackass who didn’t know what he had when he had it.” Emma answered and leaned back in her side of the booth, crossing her legs under the table. 

“But that’s the problem. Robin has always had me. Even if he didn’t know it, even after everything, Robin still has my heart.” Regina took a deep breath, hating how vulnerable she was sounding. But it was all true. Regina couldn’t even look at another guy, let alone go out with one. 

“I know. As soon as I saw him walk in, I knew you still loved him. And I hoped that you would just walk by him without even noticing.” But what Emma didn’t say was what she knew about Robin. Because to hell if she was going to tell Regina that Robin still loved her. But Emma saw what she saw. When Robin saw Regina, he stopped breathing and looked at her with love in his eyes. Emma didn’t want need to tell Regina anything, because knowing Robin, he would just get over it the next day. 

“I wish I could’ve poured coffee all over his damn body.” Regina seethed. 

“Trust me, I wanted to do the same thing.” Emma said and Regina tried to smile. She knew Emma was trying to make her feel better. But now, this was just ridiculous. How could she be pining over the same man for seven years? This needed to stop, especially because there was no way she could ever be with him again. He was getting married. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m just being a big baby.” Regina answered and Emma dismissed that idea very quickly. 

“Trust me, you are no baby. You are handling this situation better than anyone I know. If you ever need to vent again, you know where I am.” Emma and Regina smiled as Emma got up from the booth and went back to the counter with Killian. 

Regina took a deep breath and decided to whip out her laptop. She had to get some work done today. Behind the counter, Emma was pissed. Why did Robin have to come in here and disrupt everything? Why did he have to be so damn perfect at ruining lives?

“Emma, I can hear you thinking from over here.” Killian said and Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Good. That son of a bitch doesn’t just get to waltz in here and ruin everything.” Emma spat and Killian walked closer to her. 

“Love, I know how hard it must be to see him back. Hell, it’s hard for me too. Neither of us want Regina to get hurt again, so we are just gonna have to make sure we do the best we can to protect our friend.” Killian explained. Emma took a deep breath and nodded her head. She knew her boyfriend was right. 

“Killian, Robin is getting married.” Emma blurt out, and Killian looked as shocked as ever. What?!

“I’m sorry, what?!” Killian exclaimed and earned some stares from customers, including Regina. Once everyone turned back to their own business, Emma and Killian continued their conversation. 

“Robin is getting married. Regina told me that him and his fiance have been together for seven years…… Does that ring any bells?” Emma asked and Killian’s mouth dropped. 

“Bloody hell.” Killian gasped and his girlfriend nodded. 

“Exactly. So either Robin moved on the second Regina was out of the picture, or he was cheating. Either way, Regina knows and even though she won’t admit it, it’s killing her inside.” Emma explained, putting both of her hands in front of her as she spoke. 

“This is bad. I need to talk to him,” Killina suggested and his girlfriend smiled. 

“Already one step ahead of you. If I know Robin, and I do, he will be back tomorrow morning to try and talk to Regina. Before he can even mutter a single word, I’m dragging him in my office and I’m going to have more than a few words with him.” 

“I’m in.” Killian took Emma’s hand, but Emma was reluctant. 

“Killian-” Emma protested. 

“No. If you’re talking to him, then I’m gonna be there for you.” Emma smiled. How was it possible that she even had the pleasure of meeting such an amazing guy?

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, Love.” Emma and Killian smiled, but returned to work.  
_____________________________________________________________________

~2011~

After leaving campus, Robin had drove Regina home. Although she fought with him on that, he insisted, and she really did need a ride. Robin had drove her there anyways. When Robin parked in front of her dorm, Regina and Robin sat in silence. None of them knew what to do. This was new to them. Regina never really talked to him, let alone let him anywhere near her. 

“Thank you.” Regina thanked Robin, and he smiled. 

“No problem, Lovely. I can always give you a lift.” Robin smiled, but that wasn’t what Regina thanked him for. For the first time in her life, someone was proud of her….and she couldn’t be any happier that it was the man sitting right next to her. Regina did a bold move, and reached to hold his hand. 

“No, I mean for everything. For believing in me.” Regina almost whispered. Robin smiled and squeezed her hand. Now, they had been two strangers three days prior, but now, it seemed as though they were more than just friends. 

“I will always believe in you, Regina.” Robin spoke and Regina smiled. She was pretty sure he could see the blush that crawled against her face, but she didn’t mind. It was dark anyways. Maybe he didn’t see it. 

“Well, I guess I should go.” Regina exclaimed, removing her hand from Robin’s grasp. Robin nodded his head, but didn’t look very happy that she was leaving. 

“Let me walk you to your door.” Robin tried and Regina smiled. That would be nice, but…….

“That’s not necessary.” Regina waved off the invitation, but Robin was already out of his car and on the other side, opening the door for Regina. 

“I insist.” Robin held out his hand, and Regina slowly took it. She knew this was dangerous. Very dangerous. She couldn’t be crushing on Locksley, no way! But right now, he looked like the perfect gentleman. But every time Regina let someone close, they always got hurt or they always left. Regina didn’t want Robin to leave her. 

Robin walked Regina to her door. When they reached her dorm, Regina was disappointed. She didn’t want this night to end, but all things good have to end, right? 

“Uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Robin stated, but it seemed like more of a question.  
“Maybe.” Regina replied. Was she flirting with him?!

“What? Too much charm for one day, Lovely?” Robin asked, smirking. Regina smiled and tucked a piece of stubborn hair behind her ear. 

“No. I just don’t know if tomorrow I’ll have the patience to deal with you.” Regina smirked and Robin laughed. Suddenly, Regina felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. This was not good. 

“Deal with me? Well, I thought a queen had plenty of patience.” Regina smiled and shook her head. 

“Who says I’m a queen?” Regina asked. Robin took her hand before speaking again. 

“Trust me, Your Majesty. You fit the title very well.” Regina smiled. Damn it. She couldn’t take it off of her face. What had he done to her?

“Good night Robin.” Regina opened the door to her dorm and she heard Robin say, “Good night Lovely.” Before closing the door. 

Regina walked into her dormitory to find Emma and Mary Margarette grinning like Cheshire cats. Regina put down her keys on the little table by the door and shrugged off her coat, ignoring the looks of her best friends. 

“What?” Regina finally asked when both girls said nothing. 

“Oh nothing. Just that we were so right.” Mary Margarette explained and Regina rolled her eyes.

“What about this time?” 

“Just that you and Robin make the cutest couple.” Regina stared daggers into mary Margarette, but she just laughed. 

“Shut up. I’m not dating Locksley.” Regina defended. 

“But you wish you were.” Mary Margarette admitted back. 

“No.” Regina replied simply. Mary Margarette was still smiling though, and it was annoying the crap out of her. 

“You can lie to yourself Regina, but you can’t lie to us.” Mary Margarette explained and Regina smirked. 

“Exactly, which is why I told you no.” Then, Regina stalked off the bed. Emma looked at her curiously. She did not believe Regina for one second. She was totally crushing on this guy. Which was a horrible thing, because in the end, she knew Regina would end up with a broke heart, and she would have to put the pieces back together.


End file.
